30 Days of Drabbles
by ColonelSoapScum
Summary: This is what happens when you give a writer 30 one word prompts and a manga she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 of 2 of the 30 Day Writing Challenge I did on tumblr a few months back. They are all UDDUP related so I figured I would post them here!**

**Day 01 - Beginning**

_"__What is this girl thinking…? Out of the blue she drags me to an alley, has me beat up yazuka for her and then decides I'm her body guard…"_

__Mamoru thought to himself as he watched over the young girl he just saved sleep, thinking over the events of what happened earlier that day.

He pulled the covers up over her shoulders to keep her warm and stared hard at her face, thinking only of that one girl he saw a few years ago in the jungle. The probability of them being the same person is almost nil, but the similarities are there none the less.

_"__Until death do us part huh… maybe this won't be so bad after all" _he turned out the light and closed the door behind him, allowing her to sleep.

Day 02 – Accusation

She couldn't hold back the tears when Igawa held her, trying not to let her interfere. They finally caught on to what was going on, and were accusing him of murder. She begged them to take her instead, but they wouldn't listen.

"Please don't take him away!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping she would reach them to let him go.

Mamoru looked up at Haruka, he knew he couldn't get away from this, if he tried he could get into a lot more deep shit and he couldn't do that in front of Haruka.

That expression on his face killed her inside. It was one of defeat, and even though she'd seen this plenty of times in her visions, it was much worse in person. Her tear stained face wouldn't look away, as his wouldn't either.

The officers brought him to his feet and led him out the door, and as it closed behind them, Haruka lost all composure she had left and fell to her knees and wept.

**Day 3 - Restless**

****4:00 am. Not the best time to be still awake. Restless nights have become a common occurrence lately and it's started to become a bother.

Mamoru climbed out of bed and reached for his glasses. Sliding them on his face he walked out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and leaned against the counter waiting for it to brew.

Finally pouring his first cup he took a gulp and walked back up the stairs to his room. Setting down his mug and his glasses on his bedside table he crawled back into bed, and was greeted with something unusual.

He was surprised he didn't hear her sobs at first, they were so faint. He silently grabbed his blanket and spread it over the both of them, noticing her shakes subsided and her sobs come to a halt.

Mamoru laid down on his back and rested his hands behind his head, trying to fall asleep again. But not before Haruka snuggled against him and rested her arm over his chest, falling asleep herself. He would let it go, just this once.

Day 4 - Snowflake

The wind was brisk on his face, he could also feel snowflakes land on his cheek. He didn't think his glasses could register the small precipitation, but he could definetly tell it was snowing. Mamoru placed his hands in his pockets and shuddered a little bit from the cold. He was more sensitive to it, but he enjoyed it. His big fur lined coat protected him from the elements, so he could enjoy the some-what beautiful day without any interruptions—

___**-SMACK-**_

**__**It hit him like a truck. He didn't sense it coming? What was it that hit him? He took his hand out of his pocket and felt his now reddened cheek; snow. Just then he heard a set of young giggles from whom he assumed Haruka and another snowball whizzed passed him, missing him this time.

Mamoru grinned and knelt down, picking up a bundle of snow and packing it into his own snowball, and pinpointed where Haruka was and threw it as hard as he could.

"Na-na ~ missed meeee~~"

The taunts weren't helping.

_"__Let the games commence" _

_Day 5 – Haze_

Lately she had been feeling she was surrounded by a haze. Nothing seemed to go right, her premonitions were frequently wrong, and everybody around her seemed to change…

No one was happy anymore, she often fought with Mamoru more then anything. Her and Juliet didn't seem as close, and Igawa was always kept away in his room, which was unlike him. Even the obnoxious and ever loud Dai was on the down low, not even picking a fight with Mamoru.

She felt like she was failing everybody… maybe if she left for a while things would eventually go back to normal.

**Day 6 - Flame**

She looked at herself in the mirror, spraying some perfume on her neck and chest. Mamoru liked this scent, so she always wore it. She never wore make up, never did her hair in any particular way, even though he said he prefers it down, and she never wore anything really fancy to impress unless it was on her own accord. Taking a deep breath she turned off the bathroom light and walked into the master bedroom.

Everything was quiet, except for some soft music in the background. She moved over to the bed and stopped before the side table, and lit a match. The warmth was nice, as she was a tad cold in the get up she was in. She brought the match to a scented candle and watched the flame dance before crawling into bed, and being taken away to a land of bliss.

Day 7 - Formal

They day that Mamoru feared the most, Haruka's high school prom. Surely there would be a stupid kid she would bring to their door step to take her away to dance, drink punch and do what he wants with her in a crappy motel room.

Juliet was running around everywhere to make her night special, getting her a dress, doing her hair and make up. Haruka kept saying to not bother with everything, she should just wear a dress and go as normal. Juliet of course resisted and insisted on spending hundreds of dollars on her.

The night of the prom finally came, and Mamoru just sat on the couch, cane in hand ready for the door bell to ring. Needless to say he was extremely surprised when Haruka came down the stairs in a gorgeous ball down, her hair in a bun and the scent of beautiful perfume wafting through the room. She stood there, waiting for something. Her date never showed up, he was ready to beat some kids ass.

Standing up he walked towards Haruka and before he could say anything she asked quietly

"Are you ready to go Mamoru-san?"

Day 8 - Companion

Mamoru always preferred to do things alone, up until The Elements Network paired him up with Igawa. Even then, he didn't want to be. The next opportunity he got he would work and live alone.

Until a young girl came around, and told him they'd be together, until death do they part. He didn't believe it at first, she was just spewing non-sense, or had some weird obsessive crush on him.

20 years later he couldn't be happier having her by his side. A friend, a lover, a companion.

Day 9 - Move

Moving day. Her and Mamoru were finally moving into their own place, Igawa, Alpha and the others came along to help carry everything into their new apartment.

After getting everything set up, burgers were cooked and beers handed out everybody was enjoying the celebration of a new home. Kitchen was stocked of food, curtains put up and the furniture was finally placed, much to Mamoru's dismay of it not being in the same spots as their old place.

That night Haruka and Mamoru were asleep in their new bed, which Mamoru was not used to. Tired of trying to get comfortable, he got up out of bed to get a glass of water, only to walk out of the bedroom and 5 feet into the living room and knocking his shin against the coffee table, waking Haruka up immediately. She thought it'd be better not to investigate, because his swearing pretty much said it all.

Day 10 – Silver

Sword. Gun. Arm.

The flashing of metal gleamed in the sunlight, the three of them sparring together caused quite a ruckus.

They all had only one goal, and not one was more important than the other. Clashing against one another like oil and water, they will do anything to reach it.

Even if it means spilling blood, and halting life.

**Day 11 - Prepared**

****Nothing could have prepared Haruka for the day she would always remember as her own "Dooms-day"

Earlier that day Mamoru had been in a good mood for once, he had to almost drag Haruka away from the kitchen to accompany him on his motorcycle to the cake shop. He got a German chocolate cake with strawberries on top, his own quick choice this time, which made Haruka sigh with relief because it usually took a good 10 minutes to choose which kind he wanted.

Bringing it home and putting it in the fridge for after dinner, Mamoru had disappeared again to go train for the day, leaving Haruka in the kitchen finally to prepare for the evening. They were having company over later and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Dinner came and went, they had the usual crew over. Everybody was sitting in the living room chatting it up when Mamoru silently stood up to sneak into the kitchen to eat his cake.

A crash in the kitchen broke the happy moment. Followed by a deep, grave yell, a sword being unsheathed and Dai running out of the kitchen and out the back door still holding a plate of cake, Mamoru following close behind him with his sword in hand and that demonic aura around him.

**Day 12 - Knowledge**

_(I got this idea originally from Cee with one of her drabbles about Haruka going away for college, so credit to her for the origin of this one)_

It got lonely, and quite boring at the house after she had left. They had talked on the phone a few times, while it was hard to do to with her busy schedule, hearing the phone ring was the highlight to his day.

Of course trying to play it off cool in front of Igawa who stayed with him while Haurka was away so he wouldn't get _too _lonely as Igawa put it. Mamoru just rolled his eyes and walked into the other room, ignoring him.

One day Mamoru was sitting on his bed, wondering why she hadn't called lately. Maybe it was finals week? She found some friends and had forgotten about him? Unlikely… but the thoughts raced through his mind.

He got up, grabbed his cane and marched down the steps and into the garage where Igawa was working on once again another trinket. Ignoring him again, Mamoru climbed onto his motorcycle, took off his glasses, dawned his helmet and revved up the bike, squealing out of the garage.

—

Arriving at the University, and creating quite a bit of attention for himself he parked the bike and grabbed his cane out of the holster. Probably raising quite a few questions as to why a blind man was driving a motorcycle, but not caring enough to pay any attention to the students around him.

Guessing Haruka was at the library, he walked inside and looked about, until his glasses picked up on a small figure hunched over a table with a pile of books around them. The indicator on his glasses read it as "H", just the person he was looking for. He wondered what kind of knowledge she was getting, what subjects she had been studying, she hadn't talked much about her studies on the phone.

Slowly walking towards her, keeping his cane off the ground and his boots from making too much noise he stopped behind her, rested his cane against his leg and wrapped his hands around her head, covering her eyes.

"Guess who?"

**Day 13 - Denial**

****He sat next to her day in and day out, never leaving her side.

The beeping monitor next to him, the oxygen tank pump, the IV drip… every sound filled his eardrums.

Every minute that passed by was agonizing, it had been three weeks since he had heard her voice… since she had said those three words to him he could never muster to return.

No matter how many times the doctors talked to him, he couldn't believe that she would never wake up.

Burying his head in his hands, he sighed, hoping for a miracle.

**Day 14 - Wind**

The wind was a lot colder that day, or maybe it was because they were riding up a skii lift to the bunny slope to start their night of skiing. Haruka fiddled with her gloves and rubbed her hands together to keep them warm, while also trying to hold onto her skii poles.

Right next to her Mamoru sat still, glancing over at Haruka trying to keep everything together. Holding onto his own skii poles with his thick gloves, he put both of them into one hand and pulled his gloves off and handed them to Haruka.

"You should have worn warmer gloves," he said holding his gloves in front of her face. Haruka looked at him shaking her head,

"Oh, no Mamoru-san I'm fine… they should warm up in a bit. Besides you need yours,"

Mamoru didn't say anything and continued to hold the gloves in front of her, eventually she graciously took them and put them on her hands. Even though they were exceptionally large for her, they did keep her hands warm. She looked back up at Mamoru and smiled, him looking off into the distance, keeping his fur-lined coat close to his face to protect his cheeks, they were quite pink in color, which made her giggle slightly.

Mamoru glanced over at Haruka again, curious as to what had her in such a good mood.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing~ We're almost to the top, are you ready?" Haruka giggled again and grabbed onto her skii poles and readied her feet for landing

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess,"

**Day 15 - Order**

"Blade"

Mamoru sat in his chair leaning almost all the way back, head down and arms crossed over his chest. His cane was laid across his lap, within grabbing reach.

"… Blade"

He sat still as a rock, aside from his breathing. It was as if he was… sleeping.

"Now I know you ain't deaf, Blade. You should at least listen in on these meetings for once"

Alpha sat at the head of the table, his hands leaning on it hunched over, about ready to lunge at the swordsman for practically falling asleep in yet again, another very important meeting between The Wall. His patience was running out this time around.

Sierra sitting to the right of Alpha, and right next to Mamoru, she looked at him and grinned a bit. Leaning over slightly, her chair creaking, she reached out for his cane. Just as she was about to touch it, Mamoru grabbed it and jabbed it at her, barely touching her throat. He tilted his head up just enough that you could see his menacing demeanor.

"You don't gotta order me around Alpha, you know I'm listening. As for you Sierra, next time try to do it without making it obvious," he brought his cane back to him, and stood up and left the meeting room.

Alpha face-palmed and sighed, while Sierra kept staring at the door to where the swordsman left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 16 - Thanks**

It was like any other day, Haruka came home from school, did her homework and started on dinner right away. She was going all out, and tonight; steak, potatoes, salad, vegetables and dip. She knew it was a household favorite, and being good at what she does, it wins them over every time.

Upon nearing the dinners completion she calls everybody to the kitchen to sit down for dinner. First comes Igawa, second Juliett strolls in, and a pause. Mamoru and Dai were missing.

Haruka calls for them once more, and soon enough you can hear yells coming from the garage and into the room next to the kitchen.

"Bottom line, don't go near my bike and I won't go near yours. Got it?!" Dai walks into the kitchen back stepping, pointing furiously at the man behind him, which soon reveals to be Mamoru.

"I didn't touch your fuckin' bike, back off before I bash your skull into it next time you accuse me of something you have no proof of," Mamoru walks in behind Dai, stopping in the door way and looking at Haruka. Scowling, he grabs a chair a sits down. Haruka isn't too pleased with their entrance.

Dai on the other hand wasn't finished, "HAH! Sure, like you'd be able to see the difference between my head and the wall anyway. You're blind as a fuckin ba-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Mamoru jolts up from his chair, knocking it over and grabbing Dai by his collar, picking him up off the ground a few inches. A look of terror shone on Dai's face, knowing very well he isn't a man to mess with.

"YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! Let go of each other, sit down, be quiet and be thankful for your food tonight!" Haruka yelled at the top of her lungs, her little voice carrying as far as she could, fists clenched at her sides and an angry expression on her face. Mamoru and Dai stopped what they were doing, Mamoru's fist in mid-swing set course for Dai's face, Dai's hands up near his face ready to protect himself, and dropped their hands, Dai falling into his chair. Mamoru bent over and picked his up and sat down, folding his hands over his chest.

"Good. Now eat your meal before you don't get any."

They ate in silence that night. Grateful for their steak and potatoes.

**Day 17 - Look**

He woke up slightly and stirred in his bed, it wasn't comfy, but it was better then nothing. His body ached all over, especially his chest and arms. He could feel bandages wrapped around him, protecting his wounds. Still woozy from the morphine he turned his head to the side and tried to relax himself. Feeling something wrapped around his head he opened his eyes slightly but didn't see anything,

_"__The lights must be out… nighttime? How long have I been asleep?"_

He tried to recollect his memories in Chechenya, everything was a little fuzzy. He remembered Jesus… fighting that man in the pond… Luna… _Luna!_

__Despite his injuries Mamoru sat straight up, and brought his hands up to his head, feeling what he figured were bandages, he frantically ripped them off him and opened his eyes again; nothing. pitch black darkness.

_"__This must be some kind of sick joke… why can't I see anything? Am I dreaming? Just open your eyes and look around…."_

__Once again; nothing. He closed his eyes again and brought his hand to his right cheek. He then felt the fresh scars, he traced them up his cheek, to his eye, and across the bridge of his nose to the left side of his face, where they branced up onto his brow and just below his other eye. He opened his eyes again, almost not believing what has happened to him.

Letting the harsh realization sink in, he laid back down on his bed, covered his eyes with his arm and clenched his fists.

_"__How could I have been so careless…."_

**Day 18 - Summer**

It was her favorite time of the year, cute clothing, picnics in the park, beach time… things she wish she could do more often, maybe even with friends.

She never had a solid group of friends, even in high school she was surrounded by people who talked to her on a daily basis, but no one ever asked her out to hang out, or to parties or even to lunch.

School had just let out, every day she sat at home sulking almost, reading books, finding new recipes, Mamoru had even caught her mindlessly flipping through TV channels, only asking her to stop and find something to do because the noise annoyed him.

Everybody else seemed busy with their own work, they never got a summer vacation. Mamoru and Igawa often went on their own short 'business' trips, Juliet and Dai went off every once in a while, only to come back arguing every single time over God knows what.

One day the house was a bit busier then usual, every body was running around, trying to hush each other for some reason. Even Mamoru was following along in the activity, although grumbling along the way wasn't surprising.

Haruka sat in the living room reading one of her books when Mamoru came down the stairs and took the book out of her hands and handed her a duffle bag.

"C'mon, lets go. We're leaving"

Haruka slightly upset at the fact Mamoru would do something like that, got up and followed him anyways.

"You know you could just tell me where we're go… ing…" She stopped after Mamoru stepped aside after entering the garage letting her through, she saw everybody standing there, with swimsuits on, sun hats and sunglasses, bags and coolers, save for Mamoru who was wearing his usual, but was carrying a cooler to help out. She didn't expect him to wear one anyways.

"Hurry up Haruka, if we don't leave now we won't beat the traffic!" Igawa seemed almost excited as Haruka was. Her face was beaming, smiling from ear to ear as she clutched her duffle bag and skipped off into the van, Juliett, Dai and finally Mamoru following behind.

Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Day 19 - Tremble**

****_She couldn't see anything, but she could hear talking around her. It felt like something was covering her eyes… she tried to feel what it was, but found her hands and legs bound together behind her. She was cold… so very cold. The concrete beneath her was doing the trick, she was fully clothed thankfully, but not without some rips and tears. From what she couldn't pinpoint, but she felt sore whenever she tried to move._

_"__Oh you're awake now, wonderful. Lets begin…,"_

_A voice rang through her ears, two sets of hands touched her, untying her limbs and picking her up, only to be bound to a table. What were they doing? Was she about to have some experiment done on her? They took off the blindfold and she saw a bright light and nothing else, they bound her head with a leather strap so she couldn't move, power tools and drills being revved and charged filled the room. Her heart started to pound… and then a pair of hands touched her shoulders as she felt a searing pain throb through her head at lightning speed and was gone as fast as it came the first time around…. Haruka closed her eyes again, hoping it was just a nightmare…_

The pain came back, faster and harder then before. Feeling the same pair of hands touch her shoulders she jolted awake, screaming. Flailing her arms out, knocking over whatever was next to her she sat straight up, head throbbing.

"Haruka… Haruka! Get a hold of yourself!"

A friendly voice this time, she opened her eyes and looked around, she was in the living room, and on the couch of all places… finally facing to her right was Mamoru, sitting on the ground with one hand behind him supporting his weight and the other wiping blood from his lip. Did she hit him?

"Oh Mamoru-san I'm sorry… it might have been a nightmare let me get a towel…" As fast as she stood up, she felt light headed and tumbled straight towards the hard wood floor, Mamoru getting up as quick as he could catching her and standing her up straight.

"Stop moving around and lay down alright?," he sat her back down on the couch, Haruka looking up at him very bewildered. She was trembling, shaking uncontrollably, and she felt a weird sensation on her upper lip. "… Shit your nose is bleeding. Hold on,"

Mamoru pulled his long sleeve from his shirt up over his hands and pressed the sleeve cuff against her nose, placing his other hand on the back of her neck supporting it. Haruka looked wide eyed at Mamoru, this was unlike him. He never showed this much emotion when caring for her, but she wasn't complaining. She was in no state of body or mind to fend for herself, besides, he was her body guard after all.

"I… I think it stopped," she gently pushed Mamoru's hand away, confirming that her nose had stopped bleeding. She forced a smile and nodded, "I'll… be fine,"

Not a moment sooner she slumped back onto the couch, Mamoru's arm still behind Haruka to support her from hurting herself further. Her breathing steadying, she felt his hands brush her hair out of her face and a blanket pulled over her once more. Mamoru pulled away, but she didn't hear him get up or leave at all.

He leaned back against the arm chair, folding his arms and leaning his head back, closing his eyes. But still keeping a watchful eye on the pre-cog.

**Day 20 - Transformation**

****The day Haruka managed to engage in a dangerous mission and take down men twice her size was a day no one ever saw coming, especially Mamoru. _(hah)_

Being with each other for so long, and having countless hours of training with her it made him sickeningly proud that she actually took what he said and showed her to heart.

One thing he definitely never really paid much attention to was as she got older, her appearance also would change. It wasn't until one time they accidentally bumped into each other, and Mamoru's hand accidentally copped a feel of her breast, which even at the age of 16 weren't too bad if he said so himself, he was still frighteningly embarrassed.

Haruka herself was transforming from a young girl to 'a real beauty'… and quite the badass.

**Day 21 - Sunset**

****Narrowly escaping with their lives, Mamoru and Haruka ran out of the ware house before things got worse. With Igawa screaming in his ear, and Haruka although fighting along side eventually got too worn to carry on, Mamoru couldn't concentrate. Juliett and Dai were no where to be found, their transmitters cut out long ago. Mamoru had Haruka climb on his back so she didn't have to try and keep up anymore, he wouldn't be able to fight but their lives were at stake, and he couldn't risk having her get hurt again.

Igawa mapped him a route to a safe place over looking the city, and they made it there post-haste. There Mamoru lowered himself to let Haruka down, and made sure she was okay. All was well aside from a few cuts and bruises. Mamoru was bleeding from a large gash in his arm, and he ripped off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it out the wound, keeping it from bleeding out.

"Mamoru-san, over here," Haruka's voice rang out in the silence that surrounded them. Mamoru got up and followed her to a large rock where she climbed up and sat on top of it, where he simply leaned against it, setting his cane at his side to do the same.

"Oh! The sun is setting. I didn't even realize what time it was…" Haruka's voice got soft near the end.

Mamoru looked out towards the city, the rendering of his glasses couldn't reach most of it which didn't surprise him. Although he could tell the sun was setting, just couldn't see it.

He was used to the fact he would never truly be able to see anything anymore, not without his aids that is, but that never meant he didn't miss seeing the most beautiful of things. Especially ones he could share with Haruka, and even Haruka herself.

**Day 22 - Mad**

Blood was dripping from her neck.

Her attacker held her by her wrist, her limp body hanging helpless. The other hand held a bloodied knife.

Mamoru stood there, his fists clenched; one around his cane, the other into itself so tightly his arm was shaking. He gritted his teeth, glaring right at the attacker's wire frame. Readying his stance he grabbed the hilt of his sword and prepared to unsheathe it.

"Ah ahh," the attacker held up the arm holding Haruka higher swinging her back and forth slighty, "One more step and I'll—"

His sentence was cut short by Mamoru's bellows and he sliced at the attacker. In a split second his opponents arm holding Haruka let go of her and fell to the ground, Mamoru catching her in the process.

There was no time to check if she was still breathing, for the man started swiping at Mamoru with the knife. He stood up and started to back away still holding Haruka, trying to parry his opponents attacks. Although difficult while carrying the child, he could still manage to not get killed. The man was stronger than Mamoru had expected, and the man over powered him enough to push him closer to the ground.

Able to set Haruka down quickly, he took two hands to his katana and pushed the other man backwards as Mamoru swiped up cutting into his upper arm, leaving an opening. Showing no mercy, Mamoru took all of his strength and cut through the man's neck. His head falling to the floor, and his body soon followed.

Bloodied and battered himself, Mamoru stood there still in post-slice stance breathing heavily as the body fell to the floor. Confirming the man was indeed dead, he dropped his sword and quickly returned to Haruka, holding onto every bit of hope that she was still alive.

**Day 23 - Thousand**

Igawa sat at his desk fiddling with wires and what not as usual. Haruka walked into the garage where he normally was and stood there watching.

"… Igawa-san what are you working on now?" Haruka smiled and spoke to him, always curious as to what Igawa had up his sleeve next.

At the sound of her voice, Igawa jumped and accidentally snapped the wire he was holding in both hands. Turning around to Haruka he smiled meekly.

"Oh… eh heh, it's just nothing. But now I gotta find a new wire…" Igawa dropped his new project and went over to the stairs and climbed up into the loft to inspect his storage. "Gotta be somewhere in here…"

And at that moment clanks and clatters filled the garage, making Haruka a little uneasy as to how he was going to go about looking for this. Suddenly boxes were starting to get thrown about as Igawa frantically searches through everything.

A box drops down from the loft, "Watch yourself Haruka!"

She backs up as requested and watches at the box lands on the floor. Igawa slides down the railing and opens the box and dumps out the contents.

Thousands upon thousands of different kinds of wires, connectors and other knick knacks of the sort were strewn onto the ground. Haruka bent over and inspected them, "Igawa-san… is there really a need for all of these?"

Igawa looked at Haruka puzzled, his facial expression saying 'How can you even ask that kind of question?'

"Haruka, you never know when you'll need something. One day you'll throw some thing away and then even years later you'll regret it when you really need it," Igawa lifted his finger and spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

"And you wonder why people call you a pack rat, Igawa," A harsh voice turned up at the door way, revealing Mamoru leaning against the door frame holding a mug of steaming coffee.

Igawa's face turned from delight to embarrassment as he scratched his head, Haruka just giggling beside him, having to agree with Mamoru for once.

**Day 24 - Outside**

****The summer had been very good to her, Haruka had been going to the beach about every weekend or so with Juliet that her tan eventually started to show whenever she wore regular clothes. Some of them being strapless dresses that even in her teen years accentuated some of her better features.

They were sitting at the dinner table one evening and Haruka's tan lines on her chest and neck from her swimsuit were showing quite considerably. Igawa couldn't help but look at the tan lines.

Mamoru sat eating his dinner, glanced over at Igawa, then at what he was looking at. He stopped chewing and set his utensils down.

"… Igawa. What are you doing?"

Igawa jumped a little and looked at Mamoru, then suddenly realizing that Mamoru couldn't see Haruka's tan lines, and that he wasn't actually staring at her breasts. He himself turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh! I was just… admiring… no, I was. LOOKING at her… oh dear…" Igawa stumbled over every word he said, trying to figure out a way to make it seem less weird then it actually was. Mamoru was less then pleased as he curled the hand closest to Igawa into a fist and placed it on the table.

Haruka noticed their squabble and raised an eyebrow. "… um, what's going on?"

"He was looking at your breasts," Mamoru blatantly point out, taking another bite of his food. Making Igawa freak out more then he already was.

"TAN LINES TAN LINES I was looking at your tan lines cause they're… really prominent."

"Igawa you're not helping your case," Mamoru was well aware he couldn't see that she had tan lines, but that wouldn't stop him from poking fun at Igawa.

"Ugh…" Igawa hung his head and gave it as a sign of 'I give up'.

**Day 25 - Winter**

****They stood next to each other at the cross walk waiting for the signal to turn. It was Christmas Eve and Haruka begged Mamoru to go shopping with her. Much to his dismay, he agreed to go with just to make her happy.

Mamoru shifted his weight and he brought his scarf up slightly to cover the lower part of his face and adjusted the shoulders on his fur-trimmed coat. He didn't mind winter, for some reason it was soothing.

Haruka breathed out as she adjusted her scarf as well, rubbing her hands inside her mittens together. She made sure that her ear muffs were on straight, and looked up at Mamoru.

"Mamoru-san your ears and cheeks are all red,"

"… I'm fine. Don't worry about me,"

Haruka smiled a bit and looked to her other side, the light was about to turn green for them. She started to bring her hand up to take Mamoru's arm, and instead brushed up against his hand as he started to bring his own hand up, and both stopped mid-way, looking at each other. Haruka blushed wildly and looked down trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"L-lets go Mamoru-san," she took his arm and started walking, Mamoru grumbled slightly and followed along, the cold wind against their faces once again.

**Day 26 - Diamond**

On their daily walks Mamoru and Haurka like walk into the shopping district from time to time, just so Haruka can window shop. Mamoru is not very keen on buying anything with both of them around for various reasons, too easy to track them down that way, and Mamoru would much rather leave the shopping to Juliet.

On their way back home Mamoru felt a tug on his arm as he turned around to see Haruka staring into a window. He was having a hard time figuring out what she was looking at, the wire frames don't exactly go through glass very well.

"Diamonds are really pretty… why can't I be as pretty as them?" Haruka placed her hands on the glass. They must have been looking at a jewelry store.

Mamoru's face contorted into displeased look, and walked up to the glass right next to Haruka. As a sixteen year old, he figured she was much more worried about her appearance then anything, like just any other teenager. He tapped the glass with the handle of his cane to get her attention, confirming that was actually what was in front of them.

"Diamonds like these are often man-made to look like this, not aesthetic and pure. The real diamonds are the ones you find in nature, untouched and untamed and beautiful as ever; I believe you're like one of those diamonds. Not the ones you find in store fronts,"

Haruka looked up at Mamoru, she was turning a slight shade of red, his straight face staring into the glass. She looked back at the diamonds, first seeing their reflection in the window. Realization struck,

"Ah… Mamoru-san how can you tell? I mean you've never seen what I really look like and—"

Mamoru interrupted her by bending down to her eye level, leaning on his cane and scowling. Haruka placed her hands over her mouth, also realizing what she just said.

"By the contours of your face that I've seen over the past four years I've known you, I can tell you've started to grow into a real beauty. If this is the best I can get to seeing what you really look like, I'll embrace it and make the best out of it," Mamoru stood up straight and started walking again, "Also don't compare yourself to a piece of jewelry, you're much better then that,"

Haruka stood there for a moment, moving her hands from her mouth to her cheeks, feeling them blushing like mad. She then turned around and ran after Mamoru, catching up with him and taking his arm, not dropping her smile for an instant.

Day 27 - Promise

She didn't need him anymore.

Her pre-cog abilities dwindled to nothing, the Yakuza stopped hunting.

The last thing she said was 'Thank you for everything' and left without a trace. Vanished, never heard from again.

He had succeeded in being her body guard, yet he felt like his job was left unfinished.

He wondered if she still remembered him, she would be in her 40s now he figured. With a good job, a family, a beautiful home.

Mamoru sat on these thoughts daily. He frequently visited the bar where r had a few drinks and left, same time everyday. His image as that demo ic swordsman disappeared entirely, and he had turned into that cranky 60 year old blind man no one wanted to get near.

"Until death do us part…. Heh… What a joke." he thought to himself as he took one last sip of his drink. He set his glass and money down on the bar, grabbed his cane and walked out

That promise meant nothing to him now. Just a faded memory.

Day 28 - Simple (this one is linked to the previous one I did following the 'Promise' prompt. Part 2/3)

Haruka's life changed drastically after she left The Elements Network.

She went onto college to became a teacher, and there she met her husband and had three beautiful children; two girls and a boy.

Life was simple. No more running and hiding, no more hiding, no more fighting. She missed it at times, but since her abilities dissipated there was no reason to be there anymore, no reason to keep him as her bodyguard.

Haruka knew she had broken their vow, but it was better or her in the long run. She thinks about him everyday, wondering what he is getting himself into, it's been almost 30 years since they last saw each other.

Maybe it's for the best.

**Day 29 - Future.**** (part 3/3 of this little mini series following the two before it, Promise and Simple)**

It was a rainy day in the city and Mamoru had taken refuge under a cafe awning. Wanting to rest his legs, he sat down at a table and started looking around. He watched as people ran around with newspapers and briefcases over their heads protecting them from the rain.

He looked back to his table where a waitress was standing, waiting to take his order. He wasn't planning on eating anything, all he wanted to do was sit down. He figured he may as well order something to please her.

"Just a coffee," he muttered and watched as the waitress bowed and walked away.

Suddenly he felt something touch his foot and cane, back in the day he would have reacted in a way that would have the table and whatever disturbed him in two pieces. Today though he just clutched his cane and moved it, ducking underneath the table to reveal a small child, looking no older then 6 or 7.

The kid looking alarmed at being discovered put his finger to his lips, "Shhhh…. be quiet mister. I'm running away from Mommy," he whispered. Mamoru looking unamused straightened himself back up and decided to ignore the child. His coffee had arrived, and he reached to take a sip from it when he heard a woman's concerned voice off in the distance.

"Where are you? Come back to Mommy! Mamoru?"

At the sound of his name he looked up, when he saw no one he noticed he figured that was the name of the child underneath his table. The voice was familiar though… almost nostalgic. He looked around and saw the wired outline of an older woman with an umbrella, frantically searching for her son. She spotted Mamoru, and started walking towards him.

"Oh sir… excuse me but could you help me? I seem to… have… my son?"

She stopped only about 10 feet from him and dropped her umbrella. Her facial expression turned from worry to shock, seeming to forget all about her lost son. A small twisted smile grew on Mamoru's face as the memory in his glasses recognized the woman and labeled her with an "H" over her head.

"Miss Tooyama, I do believe this is your son underneath the table here," he said in his signature low, gruff voice, giving the child a jab with his cane forcing him out of hiding. At being revealed to his mother, he ran over to her and grabbed onto her jacket, looking at Mamoru the whole time.

Once she was certain whom she had come to face with, a smile grew on her face. She opened her mouth to talk when her son tugged on her jacket trying to get her attention, she bent down and made sure he was alright.

Looking back up, she noticed that Mamoru's chair was now empty. Standing up she looked around, seeing if he was near by, but he had completely disappeared. A wave of sadness, yet relief washed over her. Their reunion was bitter sweet, came and gone as quickly as the 30 years preceding it.

Haruka picked up her umbrella and took hold of her son's hand, but not before looking around one last time. "Come on… let's go home,"

Day 30 – Letters

He told her to never send him letters. He wouldn't be able to read them anyways.

When Haruka went away for college, Mamoru was sure she was going to move on with her life. Meet new friends, find a decent career for herself, and most likely even find a boyfriend.

The first letter was sent only two weeks after she left. Igawa had discovered it in one of the drawers in the kitchen, ripped open. He took it out and looked at the tri-folded paper and found nothing written on it. Puzzled, he put it back where he found it and carried on with his day.

Months passed, a letter still arrived every two weeks. A nice pile was accumulating in the drawer and every time they got a letter Igawa would look at it, and every time it would be blank. He didn't dare ask Mamoru about it, he wouldn't get a straight answer if he paid him.

Two weeks later, Igawa looked in the drawer again. There wasn't a new letter in there, he started to wonder if Mamoru caught onto him sneaking around the drawer. He closed the drawer and walked into the living room, spotting Mamoru sitting on the couch. He walked over and started to ask if they had gotten the mail today, and stopped when he noticed Mamoru was holding a piece of paper, with an envelope on the table in front of him.

Mamoru ran his fingers over the piece of paper slowly, which confused Igawa until he took a closer look and noticed that there was braille on the paper. A bit of shock ran through him, and he left the room to leave Mamoru to his thoughts.

Haruka had learned braille, very well knowing Mamoru did not know how to read it. He gave up trying to figure out how to read it and folded the letter gently. He leaned back against the couch and tilted his head back sighing. A rare, yet small, smile shone on his face, and Mamou stood up, grabbed the envelope and returned the letter into it and walked up to his room, setting it on his bedside table.


End file.
